Modern farming practices utilize extensive fencing and crossfencing of the land and the most common fencing material is barbed wire. Taut strands of barbed wire are usually supported at relatively close intervals by metal posts driven into the ground. Setting such posts by hand is an arduous labor as each post must be driven between one and two feet into the ground for a satisfactorily secure footing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved power means for setting fence posts into the ground and the improved power means should be compatible with present farm equipment for actuation by power systems available on tractors, construction equipment, and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to improve means for securing the fence posts to the fence post driver in order to allow for rapid, secure engagement.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide extended support for the fence post as it is driven into the ground.
Finally, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for driving fence posts that is equally proficient in removing fence posts from a secure footing in the ground.